A wireless communication network comprises a plurality of zones or cells, for example C0 to C18 in FIG. 1, each zone may comprise a base station. The base station with which a mobile station does communicate, is called the current (or serving) base station, and the other base stations of the network with which the mobile station does not communicate, are called the neighbor base stations. For example in FIG. 2, the base station BS0 of cell C0 with which the mobile station communicates is the current base station, and the other base stations BSi, i being an integer at least equal to 1 and being the reference number of the cells, are the neighbor base stations. Generally, signals sent in such a network comprises a plurality of frames, each of which comprises data and information relative to the sender station (mobile station or base station) and at least one recipient station (mobile station or base station) of the data. The communication between a base station and a mobile station is bidirectional: transmission from the base station to the mobile station is referred to as downlink, and transmission from a mobile station to a base station is referred to as uplink. Therefore, downlink signals coexist with uplink signals, and particularly in uplink communication, a signal transmitted by the mobile station MS to the current base station BS0 is received by the current base station BS0 and also by the neighbor base stations BSi. In such a network, the receiving performance of the neighbor base station is limited by a thermal noise and a co-channel interference generated by the mobile station on the neighbor base station, and the capacity of the uplink is reduced. For example, in FIG. 2, considering the cell C0, the mobile station MS communicates with the current base station BS0, and interferes on the neighbor base station BS1 to BSi. Therefore, the level of the uplink interference generated by the mobile stations on the neighbor base stations in a wireless communication network has to be controlled and limited.
The control of the uplink interference can be performed in different ways. For example, a solution, referred to as frequency planning, consists of deploying base stations on the network in such a way that two neighbor base stations do not use the same carrier frequency and this way do not interfere with one another, though this solution leads to important deployment costs. In another solution, each base station filters part of the interference generated by the mobile stations located in the neighboring cells while demodulating the received signal, but this interference cancellation technique requires an increased number of receiving antennas at the base station side and a complex receiving signal processing. In another solution, a base station of a cell controls the average interference level generated by all the mobile stations present in the cell by limiting the number of users that can be allowed in the cell, but this solution does not allow identifying the mobile station which is creating more interference on neighbor cells than the other mobile stations, and thus penalizes mobile stations that are not the source of the interference. In the solution suggested by the U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,093, which is incorporated by reference, a plurality of field intensities and bit error rate (BER) of downlink radio wave are measured at different measurement timing, and are used in a complex statistical calculation. Moreover, an accurate bit error rate measurement requires long time to be obtained, and in addition, this solution needs to wait for an algorithm to converge in order to know the state of the interference.